Resplandor
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: Manigoldo de Cáncer: Cuando un don divino se convierte en una maldición. Basado en SS The Lost Canvas.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas y sus personajes pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi y a Masami Kurumada.

**RESPLANDOR**

Cuando nunca has tenido algo, no puedes extrañar nada. Si toda tu vida te has encontrado solo, la posibilidad de que alguna vez desees compañía se reduce con el paso del tiempo. Aprender a odiar siempre es más fácil que vivir con dolor. Si dejas de ver, dejas de sentir. Esa era mi vida. Ese era yo.

Nací y crecí en una pequeña aldea al norte de Italia. Su nombre y ubicación no son de importancia. Nunca figuró en un mapa y el tiempo se encargó de borrar cualquier registro de su existencia. Era un pueblo como cualquiera, lleno de gente común, gente mediocre, que no veían más allá de la miseria en la que vivían juntos. Si me preguntan, no les extraño, ni siquiera les compadezco, porque para ellos yo no era nadie y ellos eran nada para mí. Mi infancia no fue ordinaria. Nunca hubo risas, no existieron los juegos, jamás tuve un abrazo y mis padres eran un vago recuerdo que se fue perdiendo con los años.

Ser huérfano en un lugar como ese, en un tiempo como el que vivimos, no ofrece las mejores expectativas de vida para un niño pequeño. Tras la muerte de mis padres, fui recogido por una mujer, la vieja Nicola. Ella era la encargada del orfanato del pueblo que, básicamente, consistía en un par de mocosos y yo. Siendo justo, la vida no era tan mala en ese patético lugar. Teníamos comida, ropa y techo, aunque nunca tuvimos cariño y nuestra educación era inexistente. Mis compañeros eran agradables y la anciana, aunque gruñona y malencarada, comprendía su papel como madre sustituta. Los lujos no existían, pero tampoco las carencias; la vida fue soportable, al menos por un momento. Lo que era más, probablemente fue mi imaginación y la inocencia de mi infancia, pero creo que, en algún punto, llegué a tener esperanza.

Esperanza. Una palabra fuerte. Una palabra que deseé jamás haber conocido…

Asi transcurrió mi sosa vida en el orfanato. Sin sobresaltos ni pormenores, simplemente sobreviviendo. Pero entonces, el destino llamó a la puerta y no hubo fuerza que le prohibiera la entrada.

Todavía recuerdo esa noche. Sería imposible olvidarla. Era otoño y afuera, las hojas de los árboles se habían teñido de naranja e inundaban con su crujir las callejuelas de la villa. El viento soplaba con fuerza, arrástrandolas por todos lados, expandiendo con su poderío ese aire nostálgico y repleto de depresión que el frío del otoño trae consigo. Yo dormía plácidamente, ajeno a todo lo que me rodeaba, hasta que el aullido del aire filtrándose por las rendijas de la choza de madera me obligó a abrir los ojos.

Miré a mi alrededor para constatarme que todos dormían. Quizás aquel ruido ensordecedor había sido solamente un sueño, así que, convencido de ello, volvía a refugiarme en la calidez de mi lecho. Entonces, volvía a escucharlo, pero esta vez era diferente. No tenía la potencia de la primera vez, tampoco era tétrico. Aquello era más como un tintineo, como pequeños cascabeles llevados por el viento. Volví a sentarme y fue cuando las ví.

En el aire, una serie de luces cerúleas danzaban por la diminuta habitación. Fueron acercándose a mí lentamente, como si trataran de no asustarme. Todavía no comprendo por qué, sin embargo no recuerdo haber sentido miedo ni mucho menos ansiedad, solamente me sentí hipnotizado por la belleza del espectáculo que presenciaba con mis propios ojos. Una de las luces por fin se acercó lo suficiente para que, por instinto, llevara mi mano hacia ella intentando alcanzarla. Mis dedos la atravesaron sin dificultad, pero ella reaccionó entrelazandose en mi brazo.

- ¿Qué eres? -murmuré incapaz de quitarle mis ojos de encima.

La única respuesta que me ofreció fue una maroma en el aire acompañada de un incremento en el tintineo que les servía de voz. Y lo entendí. Comprendí aquel idioma mágico y espectral, la comprendía a ella y supe que era un alma. De pronto me vi perdido en sus bailes, en sus festejos; me perdí en la fantasmagoria.

Solté una risa…una risa que me saldría muy cara.

- ¿Manigoldo? -escuché la voz de uno de mis compañeros llamándome. Odiaba ese sobrenombre, pero en absoluto conocí algo diferente a él. Manigoldo. Era todo lo que tenía y era todo lo que era.

Volteé para encontrarme con la mirada interrogante del otro niño. Sus ojos marrones, adormilados y sorprendidos, me observaban con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué haces? -me preguntó.

- ¿No son hermosos? -le respondí con entusiasmo y pensando, ingenuamente, que él compartía conmigo aquel sobrecogedor espectáculo.

- ¿De qué hablas? -volvió a cuestionarme.

- De los espíritus. -le contesté sin siquiera pensar en lo aterrador que eso sonaba.

Y la ví. La mirada que a partir de entonces sería lo único constante en mi vida. Me veía con miedo, con siniestra incredulidad, cual si el mismo demonio estuviera sentado frente a él. En aquel momento no entendí nada. Tal vez fue el candor de mi corta edad o la falta de malicia de mi inexperiencia, pero cuando lo ví correr hacia la habitación de Nicola, nunca imaginé lo que sucedería.

La vieja me interrogó por horas y yo me aferré a la verdad que había presenciado. A base de azotes y maltratos trató de borrar de mi mente las vivencias de esa noche. Las cicatrices de sus golpes permanecen como triste recordatorio de un don divino que se convirtió en una maldición que marcó para siempre mi vida. Pronto, el cura del pueblo se unió a mi tormento afirmando que mi existencia era obra del mismo Satanás. Exorcismos, oraciones, gritos y lágrimas…y con ellos la pérdida de mi fe en la raza humana y en los dioses que ellos adoraban. ¿Cómo salí vivo de aquello? Lo desconozco, sin embargo no estoy seguro si, a lo que vino después, se le podría llamar vida.

La gente del pueblo me temía, y sus miedos se reflejaban en odio; odio que no se molestaban en ocultar. Nunca se tentaron el corazón cuando se trataba de maltratos. Nunca se detuvieron a mirar el daño que sus acciones, palabras y gestos hacían en mi desolada y joven alma. Yo hice lo mismo. Me defendí de la mejor manera que pude: mandándo todo y a todos al diablo.

Me olvidé de ser niño, me olvidé de ser humano. Querían un demonio…tendrían un demonio. Me convertí en una constante preocupación para todos. Aprendí a usarlas a ellas, a mis almas, para mis propios fines y, sin saberlo, di los primeros pasos en el manejo de algo que después comprendí que se llamaba _cosmos_. De alguna forma, fue demasiado fácil, tan sencillo que yo mismo comencé a preguntarme sobre aquellas teorías acerca de mi origen maligno y debo admitir que, aunque hubiesen sido ciertas, poco me hubiera importado.

Varios años de mi vida se fueron así mientras la estupidez de mi juventud se incrementaba con cada día y con cada gota de poder que ganaba. Hice honor a mi nombre y me convertí en un verdugo, en un asesino que no respetaba más que su propia moral y que cimentaba su vida en una falsa justicia en la que la verdad no tenía cabida.

El día de mi primer asesinato nada parecía fuera de costumbre. Como era común por esas épocas del año, la lluvía caía torrencialmente sobre nosotros. Había pasado cuatro largos días en los que la tempestad no daba descanso a nuestra provincia, cuatro días en los que las actividades de la aldea prácticamente se había detenido y gracias a ello, mis probabilidades de conseguir algo decente de comer eran mínimas. Con mi estómago protestando incesantemente por la falta de alimentos, decidí vagar por las solitarias calles hasta encontrar algo comestible que calmara temporalmente el hambre. Caminé por horas sin conseguir nada hasta que, empapado y aturdido por el frío que traía consigo la tormenta, me refugié en el pórtico de una modesta vivienda en busca de algo de calor.

Estaba exhausto y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Sentía que volvería el estómago en cualquier instante a causa de las náuses ocasionadas por la falta de alimento. Dije que nunca lo admitiría, pero ese día, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloré de desesperación. Los maldije, a todos y cada uno de ellos, por la vida a la que me condenaron siendo tan solo un niño. Los odiaba. A ellos, a mis padres, a todos los que me dieron la espalda y me dejaron solo. Los odiaba con toda la fuerza de mi alma.

Mientras mi cabeza se preocupaba por injuriar en contra de dioses y de mortales, el crujir de la puerta de madera me tomó por sorpresa. Detrás de mí, una anciana se asomó. Sus ojos, opacos y cansados, no me miraban como todo el mundo lo hacía, de hecho ni siquiera podían verme.

- ¿Quién está ahí? -preguntó al aire y supe que estaba ciega.

- Nadie. -me atreví a responderle tras un par de segundos de silencio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera bajo esta lluvia torrencial, hijo? -me dijo con paciencia y amabilidad, por lo que comprendí que no tenía la menor idea de quien era yo.

- ¿Sabes quien soy? -pregunté con cinismo.- Soy Manigoldo.

Ella calló por un instante.

- Vaya… -habló por fin.- Pues no suenas como el hijo del diablo que todos dicen, sino como un niño problemático y muy maleducado. -terminó con algo de travesura.

Yo me respingué. Esa anciana, ciega y temeraria, acababa de dejarme sin palabras. Traté de responderle en un par de ocasiones, sin embargo no encontré nunca la forma correcta de contrarrestar la simpatía que me había causado. Era inaudito.

- Anda, hijo. Creo que necesitas algo caliente que comer. -se volteó para entrar de nuevo asegurándose de dejar abierta la puerta para que pudiera seguirla.

Titubeante, me atreví a entrar a su casa. Aquel sórdido lugar al que ella llamaba hogar era aún más pequeño que el orfanato de la vieja Nicola y eso, era decir bastante. Apenas y tenía lo necesario para que alguien pudiera subsistir en la pobre choza. A juzgar por la escasa comida que tenía sobre su mesa, compartir conmigo equivalía a quedarse sin comer esa noche, sin embargo a ella parecía no molestarle. Con recelo, me senté en un banco que estaba a punto de romperse por lo viejo que era y ahí esperé a que me sirviera una escasa porción de leche caliente.

- Toma. -me dijo mientras tomaba asiento en otra silla tan vieja como la mía.- Puedes comer todo el pan que desees.

Realmente, "todo el pan que deseara" se limitaba a una hogaza que era lo único que quedaba sobre la mesa, pero no me quejé y terminé devorando la humilde vianda como si se tratara de los platos más exquisitos que nunca hubiera probado. Ella no se movió de ahí. En silencio me acompañó durante la merienda.

- ¿Por qué no me temes como todos los demás? -me aventuré a preguntar.

- Porque no eres malo. -respondió sin dudar.

- Pero…puedo ver cosas que nadie más puede ver. Cosas del diablo. -ignoro la razón, pero esa confesión me fue más difícil de lo que nunca me imaginé dada la cantidad de cinismo que había almacenado durante mi vida.

- Tú puedes ver cosas, yo no puedo ver nada. Todos son diferentes y especiales a nuestra manera. -nuevamente volvió a dejarme sin palabras.- Aún eres joven y te queda mucho camino por recorrer…

No terminó de hablar porque una serie de violentos golpes en la puerta rompieron la pacífica atmósfera que giraba alrededor de nuestra conversación. Un mal presentimiento oprimió mi pecho cuando ella se puso de pie para dirigirse a la puerta. A mi alrededor, las almas centellaron y comenzaron a moverse impetuosamente, mientras la tintineante melodía que entonaban me advertía a gritos del peligro que se aproximaba a nosotros.

- ¡No abras! -casi le supliqué a la anciana, pero era demasiado tarde.

La vi caer cuando el hombre que se encontraba del otro lado empujó violentamente la puerta en el momento en que ella abrió. Estaba asustada y adolorida, podía verlo en sus ojos muertos. Mi primer impulso fue correr hacia ella para verificar si estaba bien, sin embargo un golpe seco, cortesía de aquel misterioso sujeto, me envió a volar.

- ¿Por qué proteges a este mocoso? -le reclamó a la vieja.

Aturdida por el golpe, ella fue incapaz de responderle. Aquel gesto de vulnerabilidad fue tomado como afrenta por el recién llegado quien, sin consideración alguna, sacó de entre sus vestiduras una daga con la que cegó la vida de la mujer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Yo estaba en shock. Mis ojos se centraban en el cuerpo inerte de la única persona que me había tratado como un ser humano en años mientras la sangre carmesí se esparcía por el suelo mezclandose con el agua que entraba por la puerta abierta. No podía creerlo. No podía creer la falta de humanidad, el poco respeto a la vida que ese hombre había demostrado. La frialdad con la que había terminado con la existencia de la anciana y la falta de arrepentimiento que se leía en su mirada llena de desprecio al observar el cuerpo de la desdichada.

- Mira bien, mocoso del demonio… -me dirigió la palabra.- Esto es culpa tuya. Al igual que la muerte de tus padres, la muerte de esta mujer pesa sobre tu cabeza.

Entonces, recordé. Aquella calurosa mañana en la que, por primera vez, acompañé a mis padres a la villa vecina para comprar las provisiones para el invierno. Hacía frío. Las constantes nevadas había cubierto el camino de una gruesa capa de nieve que, de manera irónica, engalanaba las montañas que se alzaban en la región y las convertían en una trampa mortal para el viajero inexperto. Habiendo recorrido ese sendero miles de veces, mis padres no parecían preocuparse mucho por ello.

Para cuando el cálido Sol del mediodía se encontraba en su apogéo, nosotros ibamos de regreso a casa. Sé que era solo un niño, pero el costo de mi candidez fue mayor del que podía pagar. A pesar de haber sido advertido un sinfín de veces de los peligros que acechaban en nuestro viaje, el misterioso resplandor de una luz que flotaba en los límites de barranco pudo más que mi razón. Me acerqué demasiado al borde y terminé cayendo por el abismo. Perdí el conocimiento y desperté en casa, rodeado de gente a la que conocía pero que me eran ajenos. Poco después supe que mis padres habían fallecido intentado sacarme de aquel lugar y fue la acción de un buen samaritano la que me había llevado de regresó al pueblo. Después de eso, nada fue igual.

Salí de mis pensamientos con la ira emanando de cada poro de mi cuerpo. Sentía la sangre arder dentro de mis venas mientras que las lágrimas que salían sin control de mis ojos quemaban mis mejillas al resbalar sobre ellas. Perdido en el odio, corrí hacia el cadaver de la mujer y, sin pensarlo, arranqué la daga ensangrentada de su pecho para luego lanzarme contra el asesino que me miraba completamente desconcertado. Con una velocidad extraordinaria para cualquier simple mortal, clavé el arma en su cuello sintiéndolo su sangre salpicar mi rostro y mis brazos. Lo había matado. A pesar de que aún respiraba, yo sabía que ese hombre estaba muerto. Permanecí de pie observando sus últimos momentos. Lo vi ahogarse lentamente con su propia sangre, me recogijé en el miedo de su mirada y esperé pacientemente a que entregara su espíritu a la muerte. Entonces…me sentí miserable.

No había valido la pena. La venganza no era nada de lo que yo esperaba. Lloré como el crío que era, lloré porque en mí ya no vivía la inocencia. Retrocedí espantado por el dantesco y cruento espectáculo que tenía frente a mis ojos y como pude, abandoné la casa para perderme en la densa lluvia que se llevó consigo mis lágrimas.

Huí del pueblo porque sabía que me acusarían de ambas muertes. Si lo hacían, no tendría la suerte de salir vivo de ahí y, aunque seguía despreciando mi existencia, presentí que el momento de mi muerte era todavía lejano. Auto-exiliado y confinado a vivir en la oscuridad, me aferré a mis únicos amigos: mis fieles espíritus. Juraría que la vieja del pan se unió al grupo después de su muerte. Lo sentía por la forma en que aquella brillante esfera de luz parecía sermonearme cada vez que planeaba algo que no fuera precisamente bueno, porque sentía emanar de ella un aura de tranquilidad que traía alivio a mis largas noches de desesperanza. Esas ánimas, con su resplandor y su incesante tintineo, se convirtieron en la única familia que jamás tuve.

Justo cuando pensaba que mi vida tomaba una inusual estabilidad, la realidad regresó para despertarme de ese sueño utópico. La oscuridad se había apoderado del bosque que rodeaba a la aldea, sin embargo, mi vista era lo suficientemente aguda para moverme en las tinieblas. Llevaba meses ahí, solo y esforzándome únicamente en sobrevivir, por lo que era lógico que mi instinto se elevara a niveles insospechados para un niño de mi edad. De pronto, en aquella desesperante negrura, un intenso brillo, rojo como el fuego, comenzó a verse por encima de los árboles. La luz provenía del lugar donde estaba asentado el pueblo, así que mi primer instinto fue pensar en que alguna de las chozas había ardido en un incendio accidental, pero, tras meditarlo un poco más, comprendí que la intensidad del fulgor indicaba un desastre de grandes proporciones.

Corrí con toda la fuerza que me daban las piedras. A mi lado, mis refulgentes amigas se movían inquietas hasta que, de manera repentina, se adelantaron dejándome solo en medio de las penumbras. Me sentí desesperado, abandonado a mi suerte, pero nunca dejé de avanzar.

Pronto, distinguí los límites de mi antigua aldea a través de los gruesos troncos de los árboles. Podía ver el rojo de las llamas que consumían todo el lugar. La ceniza revoloteaba llevada por el aire. Los cuerpos, quemados y mutilados, yacían sobre las calles de piedra mientras su sangre complementaba de manera fúnebre la grotesca imagen. Era horrible, nauseabundo y repugnante, sin embargo mi atención pertenecía a algo más allá de ese escenario de muerte y destrucción.

- Así que aquí están… -les dije en un murmullo.

Delante de mis ojos, perdidas entre los restos de la barbarie, las ánimas volvían a hacer acto de presencia, pero esta vez su número se había incrementado por decenas. Les observaba danzar alrededor de mí, llorando sus penas y compartiendo el dolor de sus historias. Resultaba irónico que aquel a quien tanto odiaron en vida, fuera el único capaz de escucharles después de la muerte. Aunque no deseaba hacerlo, les escuché. Lo hice porque no tenía otra opción, porque me era imposible callar el sonido de sus voces en mi cabeza.

Asustado como estaba, me aventuré a caminar entre las ruinas de las ciudad. No quedaba nada en pie. Quien no estuvise familiarizado con lo que solía ser aquel lugar, jamás hubiese podido reconocerlo de la forma en que yo lo hice. Avanzaba guiado por los espíritus que me acompañaban. Iba retraído en mis propios pensamientos, tratando de evitar observar directamente los ojos vacíos y las muecas de dolor en los rostros de todos los fallecidos. No podía creerlo. Me resultaba imposible dar crédito a lo que veía. Cuan frágil es el cuerpo humano. Quebradizo, penetrable, perecedero.

El tiempo fue transcurriendo sin que me diera cuenta. Era incomprensible pero, a pesar de estar rodeado por varias llamas que se negaban a morir, tenía frí pasos más adelante, encontré un abrigo, viejo y roído por el fuego, con el que me cubrí buscándo de algo de calor. Inesperadamente, algo me hizo detenerme. Frente a mí, a tan solo unos metros, la oscura figura de un ser que poco tenía de humano se irguió amenazante. Ignoraba quien era, pero el instinto nunca miente y, en ese momento, me decía que corriera lo más lejos que pudiera. Mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón latía con una fuerza descomunal pero no me moví.

- ¿Quién eres? -conseguí que mi voz se escuchara a pesar del miedo.

- Soy dios. -lo tétrico de su tono me erizó la piel.

No supe que pensar. Esa confesión había hundido todas y cada una de las creencias que me habían sido inculcadas desde el inicio de mi vida. Dios es amor. Dios es misericordioso. Pero ese hombre, que se jactaba de ser divino carecía de tales cualidades.

- Si eres dios, ¿por qué los mataste? -necesitaba saber y quería escucharlo de su propia boca.

- Porque son basura. Sus vidas no valen nada para nadie. Su destino es sufrir, pero les he liberado de esa agonía…he sido misericordioso con ellos. -contestó con frialdad.

Comenzó a acercarse a mí y temblé. No fue su presencia lo que me impresionaba, sino la gravedad de los pensamientos que me aquejaban.

- Entonces, mátame. -le pedí.- Te he esperado a ti, la muerte, desde que tengo memoria.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza deseando que aquello fuera rápido e indoloro. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el frío que emanaba de su alma. Su mirada, oscura pero llena de calma, se centró en mí con innegable curiosidad.

- Eres basura, como todos los demás. -habló.- Un maldito como tú no merece morir en las manos de un dios.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con que se había había ido y volví a quedarme solo.; lo que era peor…todavía estaba vivo. Me sentí frustrado. Maldije mi destino por enésima ocasión cuando en realidad era mi cobardía la causante de mi ira. Era un cobarde porque, a pesar de desearlo con todas mis fuerzas, era incapaz de quitarme mi propia vida. Ciertamente era indigno de misericordia, tan indigno que incluso dios se había olvidado de mí.

Sin saber que hacer, me escondí en los despojos de lo que solía ser una casa. No se cuanto tiempo pasé ahí haciendo nada más que juguetear con las luces azules que me escoltaban en todo momento, pero recuerdo con claridad el instante en que me encontré con él.

- Las almas que habitan este pueblo son… ¿tu familia? -me preguntó aquel hombre de largos cabellos lilas y vestiduras inmaculadamente blancas.

- ¿Sorprendido? ¡Entonces puedes verlas! -exclamé ignorando por completo su cuestionamiento. No quería darle explicaciones. No deseaba que nadie supiera mi triste historia.- Estas almas son de los habitantes de esta ciudad que hasta hace un tiempo poseían un cuerpo y una vida normales.- le dije ante la insistencia de su mirada.- Pero ahora no se diferencian mucho de la basura. El dios de la muerte le llama "misericordia".

Sonreí cínicamente cuando leí el desconcierto en su semblante. Sabía que le había impresionado y, sinceramente, me había encantado hacerlo.

- Anciano, debes ser cuidadoso. Uno nunca sabe cuando llegará la muerte. -agregué como una discreta amenaza.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -esta vez su reacción no fue la que hubiese deseado.

- Mi nombre es…- comencé a hablar ocultando mis siniestras intenciones.- ¡Manigoldo! -grité mientras me lanzaba sobre él para clavar mi daga en su pecho.

Vi su túnica rasgarse. Las cuentas del rosario que pendía de su cuello cayeron al suelo al ceder bajo la fuerza de mi arma. Estaba muerto. Yo había ganado.

- Siento lástima por ti, pobre diablo. -hablé con todo el desprecio que pude.- Debiste ser más cuidadoso.

Con sorpresa, sentí al hombre tomarme de la muñeca para alejar mi brazo de él. A través de la tela rota de su túnica, un resplandor dorado capturó mi curiosidad. Era una armadura como jamás había visto.

- Dudo que el dios de la muerte haya admitido a un niño como su mensajero. Eso arruinaría su reputación. -dijo imperturbable.- "Una vida es solo basura." Supongo que eso es lo que significa para él.

- Entiendo. Ahora es mi turno. -los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron ante la oportunidad de entregarme a la muerte.- Si vas a matarme, hazlo rápido.

No respondió a mi provocación, sin embargo la compasión en su mirada logró incomodarme de gran manera.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar de esa forma? -me cuestionó con innegable decepción.- Tiempo atrás, muchos hermanos míos murieron. Si lo que dices fuera cierto, entonces ellos serían parte de la basura. Pero yo sé que vivieron para morir, que pelearon hasta alcanzar los límites de sus vidas...por la mía.

- ¿Y eso qué? Si la vida no fuera parte de la basura, ¿parte de qué sería? -repliqué dispuesto a no ceder en la discusión.

- Del Universo. -respondió con la misma asombrosa seguridad quela anciana del pan me había demostrado antes.- Nuestras vidas son diminutas pero cada una de ellas forma parte del Universo. Si podemos entender esta sensación cualquiera puede hacer de su vida un destello.

- No comprendo. -admití avergonzado y sin poder retener el llanto.

El hombre se volteó y me regaló una tenue sonrisa.

- Si tú quieres entender su significado, ven conmigo. -dijo sin dudarlo un segundo.

Mi vida cambió ese día y lo hizo de una forma que nunca imaginé que sucedería. Desde aquel momento no habría marcha atrás para mí. Maestro, ya no soy más ese estúpido mocoso. Por fin he comprendido sus palabras…

Cuando nunca has tenido algo, lo mucho o poco que consigues, se convierte en un tesoro. Si toda tu vida te has encontrado solo, te sientes bendecido por cada nuevo amigo que el destino pone en tu camino. Aprender a amar significa vivir con dolor, pero cada sonrisa supera mil veces a cada lágrima que se pierde en la tierra. Si te decides a ver, podrás sentir a aquellos que están a tu lado y te darás cuenta que nunca existió la soledad; que todos somos un grano en este enorme océano llamado Universo y que, juntos, creamos un luz capaz de iluminar al mundo con su resplandor.

Esa es mi vida ahora.

Esa es nuestra vida…la vida de los santos de Athena.

-FIN-

* * *

_"La razón por la cual el universo es eterno es que no vive para sí; da vida a otros en sus transformaciones."_

Lao Tsé

* * *

**NdA:** Pues nada…que mi musa Sunny se ha ido de nuevo de vacaciones, y este one-shot fue un intento desesperado para traerla de regreso. Manigoldo es mi santo favorito del LC (en empate técnico con cierto demonio sexy xD) así que se me ocurrió dedicarle mi primer fanfic del universo de Lost Canvas a él.

Espero que las horas de depresión frente a la computadora hayan valido la pena y ojalá les haya gustado. Si dejan un review (aunque sean amenazas de muerte) se los agradeceré infinitamente.

¡Saludos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
